


Reigning

by VanessaWolfie



Series: Kinktober 2018 [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Cock Cages, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dom Melissa McCall, Dom Stiles Stilinski, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Humiliation, Minor Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Nipple Play, Obedience, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stiles dominates the Sheriff, Total Power Exchange, but no incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaWolfie/pseuds/VanessaWolfie
Summary: Stiles has to leave his Pops in Beacon Hills, but they've got a certain, ... arrangment going on. He passes the controls on to Melissa, who is only too happy to get the reigns to the Sheriff.
Relationships: Melissa McCall/Sheriff Stilinski
Series: Kinktober 2018 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1147487
Kudos: 26





	Reigning

**Author's Note:**

> This just appeared. I'm sorry. 
> 
> Filthy filthy porn with no plot, or too much plot, for such a short thing, I reckon. 
> 
> Written for day 24 of Kinktober 2018:   
> 24\. **Pegging** | Leather | Lapdances | Shower/Bath

Melissa had gotten the key to John’s cage just last week, but it really felt like longer. 

She hadn’t been this satisfied in years. After Raf’ left, she’d vowed to herself it was never going to be any question who was in charge in her relationships ever again. 

She’d gotten into a whole new genre of porn, to the point that she wasn’t sure she’d ever have the opportunity to play out any of her new fantasies. 

Then, a week ago, Stiles had approached her. Scott had left for college last year, but Stiles had stayed behind, working at the station as a secretary, while figuring out what he wanted to go study. 

“I mean, sure, I was thinking of that, but mostly, I had to keep a close eye on Pops. We made a deal after the Nogitsune. I needed something I could control, outside of myself and maybe something I could focus the more sadistic tendencies awoken with having that horrible thing inside my brain.” 

Melissa had grimaced, because yeah, she could imagine that would leave something behind. She’d known her son had hoped Stiles would spring back to “normal”, but she’d known better. When someone ripped control away from you like that, you didn’t just go right on back to the old way of living when you got out. 

“I get that,” Melissa had said and Stiles had smiled and nodded. “Yeah, I figured.” 

Stiles had handed her a key on a chain then, and asked her to keep it. “Now though, I’ve found someone else, more appropriate, for that role, and I’ve figured what I want to study. The problem is, I have to go to Boston, and leave Pops here, who has gotten quite used to the new status quo, I’m afraid.

You see, I’ve kept his cock caged up, and his sexual pleasure is only available to him at my command. I’ve gotten him used to working himself with some toys and we’ve worked mostly with the orgasm control, denial and control of when and how he touches himself and humiliation, which is sort a given, seeing as he’s been giving up all this to his son. I don’t touch him, I prefer keeping that line intact, but I can tell he needs it now. I’m afraid that if I leave, he’ll sink down into the drink again, so I’d really appreciate knowing he’s in good hands.” 

Melissa could barely believe it. She’d asked Stiles a bit more in detail, and then asked if John was really okay with Stiles pimping him out to whoever. 

“Well, I’m not pimping him out two whoever. This was a very calculated choice, truth be told. But also, he doesn’t get that kind of choice anymore. And I can tell you, he loves it. When I told him I was going to ask you, leaving him riding a dildo on a stool in his room, naked with the cage still on, he couldn’t hold off begging to come. He loves it when I take away his choice. If I could parade him around in a cage, without consequences, he’d explode I think.” 

She’d run her fingers over the key, looking at it, head filling with ideas, and Stiles had smirked at her, said, “I’ve sent most of my stuff off to Boston, and I’m staying at Peter’s, so feel free to go over there right away and lay down the rules. If you ever want any ideas or tricks, feel free to call me up.” 

And off he went. She’d raised a brow at the mention of Peter. More appropriate her ass. 

She’d gone upstairs to change into something more … provocative and she grabs her strap-on. The last few years, she’d started one-night hook-ups, making it clear what she wanted to do. It got to the point where she sometimes fucked her own fist with the fake cock, loving how the sensation of the clit knob reminded her of her last hook-up. 

Without further ado, she grabbed the two different keys Stiles had left her with and went over to the Stilinski house. 

The first thing she notices when she enters the house, is the faint noise of moaning. It seems Stiles hadn’t been lying. She walks up to John’s room and the sight that greets her takes her breath away. 

He’s naked, his gut flopping as he rides the stool steadily. There’s a plastic pipe right under his gut, swinging in perfect rhythm with his body. 

He’s sweating and whining and moaning and if Melissa isn’t mistaken, that’s drool, along with the sweat on his chin and chest. 

“Stiles wasn’t kidding. You really are desperate, aren’t you?” She says, and his eyes snap up to her and he almost falls over, but instead just slams down on the dildo and keens. 

“Get off of that, I’ve got something better for you.” Melissa says and then gets closer, sliding off her skirt, stepping out of it, leaving her in a short top and her knickers. “Get me out of these and lick me to get me a bit more ready to fuck you.” 

John whines again at the words, and Melissa isn’t worried about the lack of talk, because he’s really not shy about showing how much he likes it. 

She doesn’t keep him on his knees for long, although he’s talented, but she gets them both on the bed, straps herself in, and asks him to suck it. He dives in like a starved man to a buffet and Melissa almost pities him for having had a whole year with Stiles, never getting another’s touch. 

She decides just to be happy they’re here right now. 

When she asks him to ride her, he pinks and nods and straddles her. She reaches out and slaps and scratches at his chest, taunting, “I think they call this cowgirl position, don’t they?” and then moving down to play with his cage. “Maybe if you ride me well enough for me to come, I’ll unlock this for you, and you can ride my cock until you come untouched. 

John blushes and whines, and then finally, manages to say something. “If it pleases you, Mistress,” and then throws his head back and pushes himself up and down on her strap on. 

Melissa is quite sure they’re never going to be in doubt of who is in charge here. This is exactly what she’s wanted for years. Grabbing his chin and tugging him down for a filthy kiss, she sends a silent thanks to Stiles. 


End file.
